


Siren

by SkinSlave



Series: Tijuana Bible Study [9]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Blood, Cannibalism, Drowning, Hypnotism, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: Mermaid Fetish and Hypnokink with AU Johnny Depp(The Little Mermaid AU, character appearances circa 1997, merman-human encounter, slash, siren-song intoxication, adultery, drowning, blood, cannibalism-ish)





	Siren

The way the moonlight skipped over the waves gave it the appearance of scales, black and silver and sharp. He was an extension of it, equally dark and dangerous. His long hair trailed behind him like seaweed. He focused his mismatched eyes on the ship.

There, in the faint glow of a window, was the princess. She was watching her baby-faced crush. She'd watch for a little while yet, then flit away to dream of him. Pathetic. No wonder Ursula had set her sights on the girl. She was easy prey.

_ Speaking of easy prey… _

The rhythmic sloshing of oars drew his attention. A small boat was crossing the bay. He dove, headed for the sheltered cave, his cave, their cave. He pulled his long body onto the rock and took advantage of the acoustics.

The song rose and fell like the tide. It was haunting and rich and gritty. It slid over the water like an oil slick. Johnny's heart skipped. He rowed past the buoys marking his traps, toward the song. It grew louder as he closed the distance.

"Ma-" His cry cut abruptly as he stumbled out of the boat and onto the slimy rock. The song stopped and he looked around frantically. "Manson?"

"Johnny."

The fisherman's eyes adjusted and found the glint of Manson's fingernails in the filtered moonlight. They were long and pointed. Their black sheen spread up his long fingers and well past his wrists. It was as though he'd reached into Johnny's heart and never washed the secrets off. He pursed his deep red lips and reached out.

Johnny picked his way over the algae-covered stones. His short, shaggy hair and chiseled jawline contrasted perfectly. He held one hand out for balance. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the lithe shape beckoning to him. At last, he knelt down and took his siren in his arms.

"I've missed you," Manson crooned, running his wet hands under Johnny's shirt. "I thought you might never come back to me."

"I'll never leave. Never…"

The breathless promise was sealed with a kiss. Manson arched into him and he tore his shirt away, desperate. His chest was warm and muscled from hauling lines. He moaned as the merman pressed into him, cool and slippery.

One rope-worn hand inventoried thin ribs and taut stomach. Farther down, Manson's skin took on a silky texture. His hips, as dark as his hands, led into a long eel-like tail. Johnny stroked the fleshy fin that ran from the small of his back to the tip.

Manson pulled back from the kiss. His left eye, nearly white in a pool of deep green, flashed in the reflected light. The other faded into shadow. He traced a fingernail over the ridges in Johnny's bicep. His hair had begun to dry. It poured over his shoulders. He pulled it back to expose the ritual tattoos that marked his chest and arms.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

The man moaned and nodded. His fingers found Manson's vent and began to stroke. It was just like a human to be greedy and empty-headed. Was it too much to ask for a tiny bit of romance? The siren caught his well-defined chin in his fingers and bared his razor-edged teeth.

"Do you?"

"I think you're the most perfect creature I've ever seen," Johnny gasped. "You're beautiful and powerful as the sea itself. I'd do anything for you. Triton and all his armies couldn't keep us apart. No man, no merman-"

"Don't strain yourself."

Manson's rolling eyes and the slight annoyance in his voice went unnoticed. Still the poetry was a nice, if excessive, touch. He offered a smile and a soft peck on Johnny's collarbone. Then he laid back, chest open and tail flicking.

Johnny descended like a hurricane. He kissed and mouthed at Manson's neck. It tasted like sea spray. Low sighs spurred him on. He raked his teeth gently over the siren's small nipples and pronounced hipbones. He felt nails scratching his scalp as his mouth made its way down.

Slowly, he slipped his tongue along Manson's vent. It was smooth with an inviting cleft. His thumb followed his mouth, pressing and teasing. The siren writhed under his touch and filled the cavern will gravely moans. Gradually, the edges parted and his length pressed into Johnny's mouth.

He took it, lapping the hardening flesh. His decadent moans vibrated through his lover's body, making him undulate from chest to tail. Manson dug his nails into Johnny's scalp. His cock thickened under the adoring tongue. It throbbed.

He grabbed the fisherman's shoulder and pulled him back toward his mouth. Effortlessly, he moved over Johnny's body. He nipped at the man's full bottom lip, drawing a droplet of blood. It was delicious. While one taloned hand splayed over his broad, hairless chest, the other tore at his pants.

Manson wrapped around the mariner as only he could. His tail explored as deftly as his hands. While they kissed, their bodies tangled. Moist, firm muscle rubbed at their cocks until they leaked.

Johnny was full of stars. The siren was intoxicating. He wanted to unhinge and swallow him whole. He wanted to be swallowed. He wanted them to be one. Even as he rolled Manson onto his back and pressed his cock against the entrance below his vent, he ached to be closer.

Manson's striking eyes went glassy. His lips parted in time with the slow penetration. He raked his nails across Johnny's shoulders and back, leaving red welts. The cave echoed his gasping cry, rising melodically. The sound of his pleasure was inspiring.

Johnny planted his knees on either side of his lover and began to thrust. The rippling muscle massaged his cock, pulled soft whines from his throat. Manson's tail curled around him. It slid against his ass, leaving a trail of brine. The waving fin flicked across his entrance.

"Am I pretty?" the siren purred, rolling his hips to grind his hard cock against Johnny's stomach.

"So pretty."

The human quickened his pace. His mouth found the sensitive spot between Manson's throat and shoulder. He sucked at the soft skin. He could feel the blood rising to the surface. His climax burned low in his gut. He snaked a hand between them to massage the siren's pulsing cock.

With a rough grunt, Manson spilled between them. His thick cum lubricated their bodies, letting Johnny glide faster over his finely scaled body. The fisherman fell into a hard, tempestuous fuck. He was close, surrounded by his lover, devoured by him.

"So pretty," he moaned.

He slotted their mouths together and released. His entire body jolted with the force of his orgasm. The flood of his cum seeped from Marilyn's entrance. He lay still, trembling, as wave after wave flowed. They were dripping with cum, stuck together. Manson broke their languid kiss.

"Come with me."

He pushed the exhausted human off of him and wriggled toward the water. He didn't turn to see if he would follow. After three nights of sex, he'd follow. The song had drawn him in but the mating sealed their bond. As he lowered himself into the tide, he could hear the human's awkward splashing.

Together, they made their way around the jutting rocks, into the depth of the bay. The men on the large ship were quiet. Ariel had gone. There were only the gentle, licking waves, gilded by the moon. Johnny caught up to him and Manson turned and held him close.

"You've been a satisfying hunt," the merman grinned. "But if I don't feed, I won't stay pretty."

He ducked under the surface. Johnny followed, holding his hand tightly. For a moment, they hovered in the water. The man released a stream of bubbles, then another. His eyes went wide. He shook his head. Another large bubble escaped. Panic set in solidly. Still, he made no movement to return to the surface. He couldn't.

Sea water flooded Johnny's lungs. It burned. He was scared. But he could feel Manson's fingers wrapped lightly around his. He was where he needed to be. The song floated inside of him, rising and falling. The light from above began to dim.

He jerked involuntarily. Overcome with need, Manson sank his teeth into his chest. Ribbons of flesh came away and he swallowed greedily. He tasted like lean tuna. A cloud of blood gathered as he tore bite after bite from the spasming body.

_ It's too bad,  _ he mused, tucking a chunk of bicep into his maw with slender fingers.  _ I liked this one. _

Someone on the shore was yelling Johnny's name. He should've been home already. No doubt his wife and young son were worried. Manson could feel little more than bored contempt for them. His interest in humans was limited to what they could give him - pleasure and power.

Ursula would make her move soon. She would probably entrap the teenage princess and use the contract as leverage. Predictable. Manson needed to be at full strength to take advantage of whatever chaos ensued. He'd watched their drama unfold for two hundred years. He'd learned their weaknesses. He was ready.

Through the wafting blood, Manson could see Johnny's lifeless expression. He kissed the cold, open mouth. His clawed hands let the sea take the ravaged body and push it toward land. When it was found, they'd know. Townspeople would shake their heads. Fishermen would say his name in hushed tones.

But they'd still come. They'd still sail and fish and watch the horizon. Because a part of each mariner wants to be next. A part that echoes like a shell. A part that longs for things savage and pretty. A part that needs to be consumed by the sea.


End file.
